


*insert clever title here*

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simon is not a virgin, punk simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Simon got a new pericing and hangs out with friends.





	*insert clever title here*

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas what to name this, leave a comment.
> 
> Also I need Punk Simon just because and I may wrote more with him.
> 
> This also might be a bit OOC and focuses in Bookverse sense my broke ace ass hasn't seen the movie yet .

Simon smiled as he walked up and sat down at his usual seat at his friends’ lunch table. He had finally got his lip piercing done and he was more than happy to show it off.

“looking good Si” Nick gave his friend a thumbs up as he sat down “Matches your earrings”

“The two in his earlobes anyway” Leah piped up. Simon nodded and smiled gently. It was still hard to talk. Slowly the rest of their lunch table joined them, including Bram, his boyfriend. 

“You look great” Bram smiled and kissed his cheek “Is it still sensitive?” 

“Yeah” Simon admitted “But worth it, to be honest, I finally got the last piercing I wanted” Bram, and Simon truly thought himself blessed because of him, nodded and smiled. Honestly Simon was so grateful he was so supportive of the fact that he was a punk.

It wasn't until later, when they were all hanging out at Nick’s, when the question was brought up.

“Have you convinced your parents to let you get that tattoo yet?” Abby asked and Simon just shook his head.

“No, still pissed I came home drunk from the gay bar. I mean they finally gave me my fake ID back but the only reason they let me get this piercing is because I already had the appointment” 

There was silence, then “They gave you it back?”

“who do you think got it for me Nick?” Simon rose a brow “After I came out as gay they gave it to me saying I should meet people like me” Bram choked on the soda he was drinking. Simon just shrugged and took a swig of his coke. It wasn't a big deal to him.

“Wait...is that why everyone seemed to know you?”

“Well the regulars do, usually they don't let me drink but heh…” he ducked his head “They could tell something was up when I brought friends with me”

The group was in stunned silence and Simon ducked his head again, uncharacteristically embarrassed “It's really not that big a deal...I haven't gone sense getting with Bram”

“Why not?” Bram asked once he recovered. Simon couldn't help it, he took the slight sting he had as he kissed his sweet, innocent boyfriend.

“Because I went to hook up with people, dork” Simon laughed and smiled “I mean not everytime and not often but I did” he shrugged. He popped an oreo in his mouth as Bram pulled him close. His friends all looked at each other, grinned, and started bombarding him with questions or purposely tried to make Bram jealous.

    Simon smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing into Bram. All in all, he was just glad his friends and boyfriend supported him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about pericings I'm so sorry in my head he's had it for two days and idk?


End file.
